camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.28
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.28 Release Notes October 8, 2001 ANNOUNCEMENTS - The Dark Age of Camelot beta program will end Tuesday morning October 9th. We expect the first group of paying players to start arriving around then. Thank you all for your wonderful support of Camelot over these last 12 months - without your input and support, creating Camelot in such a short time and with such great results would not have been possible. We humbly say "thank you" from the bottom of our hearts. - We are extending the opportunity for all beta testers to pre-subscribe. You now have until Tuesday morning at 10:00am. Remember, only those testers who pre-subscribe will keep their characters on Pendragon. - Characters on Galahad have been wiped. You'll still get 10x Exp and loot on it, until tomorrow morning, but now you can have characters in one Realm only. Please test this "one realm per server" change and see if you can break it. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - Relics have been added to the game. See the Relics section below for more information. - Alt-tab has been disabled. Please note that the game will shutdown when you alt-tab or the game otherwise loses focus. This means that if Instant Messenger attempts to pop up a message while you are playing, Camelot will close. If you have a system event (i.e. disk defragging) happen while you are playing, the client will close. Basically, this means that you want to exit ALL programs before you run Camelot. - You can now only have characters in one Realm per server, with the exception of Pendragon, which allows you to have characters in all three Realms. - Thanes now have 2 training points per level (used to be 1.5). - Some spell effects have been updgraded - Many loot items that had "question mark" icons have been fixed. - The Critical Shot ability icon was not displaying. This has been corrected. - /tell has been added to the game and works exactly like /send. - The /Realm command shows the status of which Realm controls all outposts and Relics. - New Guild costs: 1 gold to form guild. 300 gold to pick an emblem. 5 gold to emblemize an item. - *debug has been removed. - Many style fixes have been implemented - some missing thrust weapon styles have been added in, as well as other fixes and tweaks. RELICS Relics are in, and placed in your Realm's Relic Keep, however there is currently a bug in the game which makes it impossible for enemies to open the Relic Keep door. This will be fixed as soon as possible. However, you can go to your own Realm's Relic Keeps and see the Relics. There are six relics in the game (2 per Realm): one is a bonus to melee damage, and one is a bonus to magical damage. Note that we will be expanding the number of Relics per Realm in the future. Your Realm's Relics have no bonus to you, but if you go to another Realm and capture their Relics and bring them back to your Realm's Relic Keep, then you will get their bonus. Please note that you must have your two Relics safe in their Keeps before you can take another Realm's Relics and thus acquire their bonuses. Please note that we will be fully documenting the Relic system in a special user's guide that we will make available to the Camelot community. Expect this in a few days. Relic Locations: Albion: Merlin's Staff - Power Relic - Snowdonia Relic Castle Excalibur's Scabbard - Strength Relic - Forest Sauvage Castle Hibernia: Cauldron of Dagda - Power Relic - Mt. Collory Castle Lug's Spear of Lightning - Strength Relic - Cruachan Castle Midgard: Thor's Hammer - Strength Relic - Uppland Castle Horn of Valhalla - Power Relic - Yggdra Castle SPELL SYSTEM CHANGES Thane Changes - Increased the duration of Thunder's Bash line to be 5 minutes like the self str buff. - All Thanes should now have a 30 second timer for the Thunder Bellow line. - Thunder Shout line should now do damage. Hunter changes: - Speed of Prey line should no longer be interruptable. WORLD NOTES Campacorentin Forest: - Urfgrat the Green's path has been modified to move him and his posse away from the newbie areas. He and his group can now be found in south Camp. Forest - Low level Trainers in Albion will now give the correct quests. - Bishop Burhoff's Curse. Brother Bishop is no longer summoned through the quest but is now a night spawn. The quest has changed slightly; read the quest journal for instructions. - Monsters across the game have been getting their spell casting abilities tweaked, if your favorite monster has changed the spells he casts, this is why. OBJECT NOTES - The bug that caused newbie armor not drop should be fixed with this patch. Note: this bug was also causing dungeon armor not to drop as well. - The Undead Halls in Hibernia are now itemized, item levels 10-16. - Albion and Midgard should now have icons for almost all their items. Hibernia is soon to follow. Category:Patch Notes